User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo/Archive15
Upgrade vs. ability Re:Link title }} A bit confused here... Why did you revert my edit on Blooming Heart's page mentioning it's similar to the scrapped Pult-shroom in it's behavior? I don't really understand why that was removed. From the guy who is Camwoodstock! (talk) 22:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Gold is magnetic. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 14:07, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay Look. Search up "Is Gold magntic" and lets see what it says. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 14:18, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Fine, You win. I just needed more Suns and to pass achievements. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 14:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 14:40, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Request for Wordbubble Help hey thisuserlikes oreos, in your almanac entry, in the plant costumes section at the bottom it says dusk lobber costume for grimrose. You should fix that. Happy-shroom (talk) 04:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) I obtained Gold bloom legimently I have an IOS device and pictures, Gold bloom is out but the background is missing, don't close the thread. No actually I'm not the only one. Go to the pvz 2 general discussion page and read the comments. Multiple people have gotten the plant. And here is another image from the current game. --Plantern28 (talk) 17:11, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes it seems that some people android and IOS have the gold bloom without hacking and some just don't...... This is a huge development glitch on pop caps part. So I'm sorry you can't use him but just ask around it's the strangest thing. :D thank you for hearing me out btw.--Plantern28 (talk) 18:19, February 17, 2016 (UTC) uhh :c--A Graalian (talk) 22:13, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I am Maxstories' sock (talk) 11:39, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Duh. It's only a joke. It's me Shy and Dry Guy disguised as Maxstories. Probably a dumb question + an apology I'm not quite sure what you mean by the edits are making the pages unorganized? Do you mean when they're viewed via the Source, or if they're just flat out viewed at all? I use Firefox, and on there, the pages look the same, but there's some space saved, so the page can take shorter to load. I'm not sure if this is some weird browser difference, or mobile difference, because Firefox isn't having that problem of the pages looking strange. As for if they're viewed via source, I can understand that, but personally as someone who uses the Ctrl + F shortcut a lot (the find function) that's never been a real problem to me. If they do look strange on your side, I do apologize, as I didn't intend for that to happen. My intent was for the pages to look the same, but load quicker due to saved space. I also have a (probably) weird way of editing pages, so... Yeah. Basically, sorry about any ruckus this caused. I didn't mean to. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 14:42, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Reply to the thing you sent me We really need a reply feature... Anyways, I see where you're coming from. I'll stop doing that. Sorry about any frustration I've caused; I really didn't mean for anyone to get upset or something like that. I'm not exactly the smartest man in the world. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 14:48, March 18, 2016 (UTC)